1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a device for dealing with the scraps of the foamed thermoplastic synthetic resins and the odds and ends, the chips and the cut ends during the processing of the plastics and the synthetic resins with good efficiency and for producing good quality reproduced pellets.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Nowadays, there arises the problem of pollution largely with respect to dealing with the scraps of the foamed thermoplastic synthetic resins.
Such foamed thermoplastic synthetic resins as styrol, polyethylene and polypropylene have been used widely in recent times as heat insulating materials, packaging materials and sound insulating materials for their excellent characteristics. However, in the processing of the foamed thermoplastic synthetic resins, there results a large quantity of scraps and a large space is necessary to stock the scraps for a time until they are disposed of. Moreover, there results a large quantity of the broken plastics of the foamed synthetic resins after their usage. However, there is no device to eliminate the pollution that arises during the processing of the foamed thermoplastic synthetic resins.
These foam thermoplastic synthetic resins have many bubbles therein, little apparent specific gravity and a large volume. Therefore, up to this time, the scraps of the foamed thermoplastic synthetic resins or the odds and ends during the processing of synthetic resins could not be fed directly to a conventional extruding machine. Accordingly, they were crushed by a conventional crushing machine and conveyed to the hopper of the conventional extruding machine. The noise generated by the conventional crushing machine gives rise to pollution and it becomes necessary to provide another conveying system and apparatus. Further, with respect to lightweight foaming synthetic resins which have a low apparent specific gravity, it is necessary in order to obtain uniform reproduced materials to extrude with pressure using hydromechanics for extrusion or by a screw for compression in the hooper of the conventional extruding machine. Therefore, the cost of the equipment becomes expensive and the efficiency of dealing with the odds and ends of the synthetic resins is low. These were the defects of conventional devices.
Further, when the scraps of the foamed thermoplastic synthetic resins are extruded, it is necessary to melt the scraps of the foamed thermoplastic synthetic resins and remove bubbles therefrom. Then, the melted and the foam removed scraps of the foamed thermoplastic synthetic resins are fed uniformly to the screw for extruding. However, there is no extruding machine equipped with these melting, foam removing and uniform feeding functions.